marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality Stone (Infinity Victory)
The Reality Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones, the remnant of a singularity that predates the universe. A force of ancient and catastrophic power, the Reality Stone has the potential to transform the entire universe. It was liquified into a dark red fluid called the Aether, which the Dark Elves intended to use to bring the eternal darkness upon all the Nine Realms. Taken from the Elves by the Asgardians, it was entrusted to the Collector. The Mad Titan Thanos later retrieved it from the Collector's Museum, returned its form to a Stone, and inserted it into his Infinity Gauntlet, eventually fusing with it. History Origins The Reality Stone is a remnant of one of the six singularities which existed before the universe. After the universe came into existence, four cosmic beings known as the Cosmic Entities forged the energies of these singularities into six immensely powerful objects called the Infinity Stones. This stone represents reality, as it possesses the power to bend the very laws of reality and physics, converting matter into dark matter. The Dark Elves The leader of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, Malekith, made a weapon using the Reality Stone called the Aether. Every five-thousand years, the Convergence causes the Nine Realms to become aligned. In 2988 B.C., Malekith planned to use this event to release the and plunge the nine realms into eternal darkness; however, the Asgardians intervened and took the Aether from the Dark Elves by force, watching as the race was apparently decimated in battle. Bor then had the hidden away where no one could find it, and over the following five millennia, its story faded from known history. Centuries later, in 2013, near the beginning of the Convergence, a portal opened up to where the Aether was located; Jane Foster happened to walk through this portal and, through curiosity, made contact with it, causing it to become active and infest Foster's body, using her as a host. After arriving back on Earth, Foster exhibited an immensely powerful energy projection when being touched on the arm, and was taken to Asgard by Thor where the was discovered by Odin. During this time, Malekith sensed the 's activity and attempted to retrieve it by attacking Asgard. In the end, through the sacrifice of Frigga, Malekith and his army left before he could obtain the Aether. Later though, when access to the Bifrost Bridge had been restricted, Thor, with a dying Foster, got Loki to take them through a hidden passageway to Svartalfheim. After getting there, they confronted Malekith and through various circumstances, the Dark Elf drew the Aether from Foster and into himself and left the planet. Both parties then arrived on Earth, where Malekith used the to battle Thor across worlds during the Convergence, with the Aether allowing Malekith to match Thor on even footing, using formidable powers such as energy blasts and teleportation as well as his greatly increased physical power to great effect, although Thor ultimately prevailed, which resulted in Malekith's destruction. Afterward, the Asgardians were able to contain the Aether, which was later given to the Collector for safekeeping, not knowing the true intentions the Collector had. A Vision Thor had a vision of the Infinity Stones and their role in the events of the previous years, the Reality Stone included. The Aether is shown at the hands of Thanos and turned into the Stone. Wielded by Thanos Loki mentioned to Doctor Strange that the Reality Stone would play a grandeur role on Thanos's massacre, as upon acquiring all the Stones, Thanos would use it to turn the bodies of the victims to dust. When Wong asked Loki on how it is possible for Thanos to achieve such a feat, Loki said that Thanos, as the greatest master of the Infinity Stones, can warp reality at levels that would make even Agamotto's hair curl. Years later, Thanos arrived to Knowhere and took the Aether from the Collector, solidifying it into the Reality Stone and adding it into the Infinity Gauntlet. He used it to create an illusion to trap the Guardians of the Galaxy and then briefly rendered himself invisible while talking to Gamora before revealing himself and using the Reality Stone to easily turn Drax and Mantis into pieces of matter and then transformed Quill's upcoming blast from his blasters into bubbles. When Thor dueled him, having arrived on Knowhere after contacting Loki, Thanos easily overwhelmed his lightning defenses with blasts from the Reality Stone before pummeling Thor in a brawl once again. Thanos would use the Reality Stone yet again to turn Gamora's dagger into bubbles so he can thwart her attempt to kill herself. He later used the Reality Stone to first show Doctor Strange how Titan once was before using it offensively to a great effect when he fought half the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange, using it to transform the pieces of the large building that he destroyed into swarms of black crystals when Iron Man slammed it on him and combined with the Power Stone, absorbing the kinetic energy of Iron Man's projectiles and turning it into a long beam of heat, and transforming the Necrocraft Nebula crashed on him into a large sword that he hurled at his enemies. After he realized that he has fused with the Infinity Stones, Thanos used the Reality Stone to telekinetically move the Moon itself so he can use the Power Stone to crush it with his right arm and then used it to teleport out of the oncoming debris before warping to Doctor Strange as he avoids the projectiles to begin their duel. The Reality Stone inside Thanos allowed Thanos to resist a dimensional gateway to the Mirror Dimension send at him by Strange and then repel it, sending it back at Strange, forcing Strange to undo the magic but Thanos used the Space and Reality Stones to pull the remnants of the gateway and compressed it with the Space Stone to attack Strange. Upon arriving on Wakanda, Thanos liberally used the Reality Stone repeatedly very effectively, with him using it to create cages of stone pillars that he infused with the energy of the Power Stone to make it harder to break and trap many Wakandans, teleport out of projectiles sent at him by Star-Lord before appearing before him and grabbing him to use the Soul Stone to kill him, twist the settings on Nebula's cybernetic arm to stun her, disintegrate Drax's knives, send out rapid blasts at Thor that almost overwhelmed him, and finally to stop and turn a hardon particle bullet from Rocket into a large arrow that he managed to stab Rocket with, almost killing him. He later used the Reality Stone to render the portals that Strange and Wong conjured useless so as to prevent them from shifting the projectiles he launched with the Space Stone. Even after Thor severely wounded Thanos by penetrating his chest with Stormbreaker, it was for naught as Thanos successfully wiped out half the universe, with the Reality Stone playing a huge role by disintegrating the victims. His last use of the Reality Stone is to warp away in a flash of dark matter into the battlefield and then telekinetically pull the corpses of his fallen army as he retreats via a giant portal opened by the Space Stone. Capabillities As one of the six Infinity Stones, the Reality Stone is the most powerful artifact in creation. As it is the Stone that governs over the fabric of reality, the Reality Stone has complete control over it. Due to it's sheer power, it kills any being not powerful enough to withstand it but unlike the other Stones, it seemingly first draws out strength from said being's life force before ultimately killing them, as displayed with Jane Foster. It is also almost indestructible, as even Thor wielding Mjølnir cannot destroy it and Loki said that like with the other Stones, only a sufficiently powerful energy can destroy it and only if said energy is derived from the Stone and even that would not be permanent, as the Stone would eventually be repaired after years, but Loki implied that the Reality Stone would be transported to the Empty until it is ready to be reemerged just like the other Stones despite it's unique properties. The Reality Stone's power is so great that it is capable of affecting reality on a universal scale, as Malekith would have been able to use the Stone to cover the whole universe in darkness. Those who fully understands its capabilities can remove the Reality Stone from others and safely absorb it into themselves granted they had the necessary level of power needed, as Malekith was able to draw the Infinity Stone out of Jane and merge with it. Their physical powers are greatly enhanced, as evidenced when Malekith could contend with Thor in terms of raw strength and he was also capable of quickly regenerating lost limbs and enduring Thor's blows without any significiant damage, with Malekith only being vanquished by having his own ship collapse on him. Malekith was also able to use the Reality Stone's powers over reality to send out blasts of energy strong enough to cause Thor wielding Mjølnir trouble blocking them and harm the nearly invulnerable Asgardian and even teleport, shown when Malekith repeatedly warped around Thor to disorient him. While fully unleashing the Stone's power on the Nine Realms, Malekith also grew in size to roughly three times Thor's height. However, Loki stated that the Reality Stone's capabilities have only been displayed to the mid levels of expertise and that Thanos, the greatest master of the Infinity Stones, can warp reality much more powerfully and skillfully to achieve a far more versatile and variable plethora of dangerous capabilities than Malekith to the point that Loki described to defy reality in ways that would make even Agamotto himself experience awe. This was proven as Thanos shows far greater skill in warping reality with the Reality Stone than Malekith, achieving various powerful capabilities that he employed very effectively in combat. Thanos is able to use the Reality Stone to create highly elaborate physical simulations and illusions of false realities over a wide range of influence by altering reality in said area to whatever he wished. Prior to the Ambush in Knowhere, Thanos used the Stone to create a false illusion of himself interrogating the Collector in a completely deserted Knowhere, in order to fool the approaching Guardians of the Galaxy and mask the colony's true status as burning down and utterly ruined, with it being so highly convincing that his illusionary self could physically interact with others, even able to be killed by Gamora. It seems the powerful illusionary powers the Reality Stone granted Thanos also allows him to make himself invisible, as upon unveiling the illusion, he initially talked to Gamora unseen before revealing himself. Prior to the Battle of Titan, Thanos used the Reality Stone to alter the reality around the planet Titan so as to show Doctor Strange it's former beauty in its peaceful prime, in a time before it became an uninhabited wasteland. Thanos is also capable of warping and transmuting matter and objects into whatever he desires. While often doing this to turn and use objects in his surroundings offensively, Thanos displays that the Reality Stone's transmuting powers can even affect living organisms, as with a single blast from the Stone, Thanos easily incapacitated Guardians Drax and Mantis by temporarily warping their physical bodies, splitting Drax's body into pieces and turning Mantis into still-conscious strips of flesh, although this was at first only temporary as both eventually returned to normal. By the time he had absorbed the Reality Stone and fused with the Time Stone, he had refined his power to the point that he can permanently destroy others by turning them to dust via sending blasts of the Stone. He can perform this feat with the Reality Stone even without needing to send out a blast and silently, as when Star-Lord reluctantly attempted to execute his teammate and lover, Gamora, to prevent her capture by Thanos, the Titan silently transmuted his Quad Blasters to harmlessly fire bubbles, before transforming the weapon itself into bubbles, and would later do the same to Gamora's dagger on Vormir to prevent her committing suicide. During the Battle of Titan and Battle of Wakanda, Thanos used the Reality Stone's powers very effectively in combat, transmuting a field of ship wreckage into a swarm of bats to attack Iron Man, turning a Necrocraft into a large sword, spawning cages of stone pillars to trap Black Widow, disintegrating Drax's knives and transforming a hardon particle bullet from Rocket into a large arrow. The Reality Stone also grants Thanos the power to nullify and even repel the warping of dimensions, as Thanos was able to prevent himself from being trapped inside the Mirror Dimension by a gateway to said dimension send at him by Doctor Strange and then reflect the gateway back at Strange. Thanos is also able to use the Reality Stone to perform extremely powerful telekinesis by wrapping it's energy into the object and then controlling it. It was powerful enough to move Titan's moon quickly to allow Thanos to precisely hit it with the Power and Space Stones, instantly pull all of his fallen soldiers and twist the settings of Nebula's cybernetic arm almost to the point of ripping it off, as well as teleport in a flash of dark matter. Thanos also can fire energy blasts powerful enough to nearly overwhelm the defenses of Thor. Category:Articles related to the Rewriting Characters series